


Strip

by Pigsinspace



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigsinspace/pseuds/Pigsinspace
Summary: Mickey can't stand Ian working at that club; he is too jealous for that. Mickey creates a challenge that, if Ian loses, means Ian will quit. The challenge turns out to be pretty fun for both.





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I post once and now I can't stop. I am not sure these are good but I really like writing them :)  
> If you wanted to know, the song that Mickey puts on in this is "You don't get me high anymore" by Phantogram.

“Fuck Ian! Those pervs gettin’ off on you makes me wanna barf. Actually, it makes me wanna punch their fuckin’ faces in. You need to find a real job."

“Come on, Mick. You’re being crazy. I make good money and I come home to you. What’s the fucking problem? Just deal with it.”

“No. I won’t just ‘deal with it’. It’s a shit job and you need to find something better. Maybe something that actually requires skills or some shit?"

“You think my job doesn't need skills??? Fuck you, Mick. You could never do my job. I get so many tips and all the guys love me. It does take fucking skill and I have those skills. So fuck you.”

“I couldn’t do it??? Like fuck I couldn't. It aint hard to get a dude hard and worked up, tough guy. Sit the fuck down. I’ll do it to you and I will turn you so the fuck on that you won’t be able to control yourself. If I do that, you quit that shithole.”

“Sure Mick. Ok, whatever. You think it’s so fucking easy. It’s not. If I win, if I just stay sitting here all chill, you don’t bring this up again…ever. Deal?”

“Fucking deal.” Mickey replies.

Mickey goes over and puts on a song. “Sit the fuck down, Red. Now” he barks, still upset by this fucking argument. Ian stays standing, pissed off himself. Mickey walks over, all the swagger in the world, and comes face to face with Ian. He puts his hand on Ian’s chest and shoves him down onto the chair hard. It takes Ian’s breath away for a second.

Mickey leaves his hand on Ian’s chest and walks around the back of him. He leans down and whispers in his ear, “I am gonna turn you the fuck out, bitch. You won’t be able to control yourself.” He licks Ian’s earlobe, biting it before pulling off. Ian realizes he is already breathing hard. That can't be good, he thinks. Mickey takes his other hand and reaches down and pulls Ian’s shirt off. He trails one hand down his chest as he licks and bites and Ian’s neck.

He comes back around to the front of the chair and takes off his own shirt. Goddamn he looks good, Ian thinks. He sits down on Ian’s lap facing him. He straddles him and starts grinding his hips into Ian’s cock. He reaches down and puts his hand on top of Ian’s cock and grabs it still through his jeans. Ian moans. Mickey opens the button fly on Ian’s jeans and pulls them open. He then palms Ian’s dick through his boxers. Mickey can see the beginning of wetness starting to come through the boxers and he smirks.

He keeps grinding as he scratches up and down Ian's chest. He wraps his arms around Ian's back digging his nails in while he grinds into him. “Oh fuck, Mick!” Mickey then suddenly turns around and pushes his ass onto Ian’s crotch. Rubbing hard up and down. Mickey’s hands are gripping Ian’s thighs as he pushes into that big cock. Ian is panting uncontrollably now. Mickey stands up and takes his own pants off, just in his boxers now.

He bends down and shoves his ass into Ian’s crotch again. Now he can feel how fucking hard Ian is. He stands up and walks behind Ian again. He wraps his hand around his body, grabs a nipple and pinches it. Ian cries out in pleasure. While still squeezing his nipple, Mickey licks Ian’s neck and ear, breathing hot air into his ear. “Yeah baby. You like this, huh? You like my mouth on you? You want my mouth to take you all in, don’t you? I wanna suck you so good baby. I know you want me to.” His hand trails down to Ian’s boxers and gruffly grabs Ian’s hard cock through his boxers. Ian is breathless, eyes blown the fuck out. 

Mickey walks around in front of Ian again. He pulls the back of his boxers down to flaunt his ass. Ian moans. God he wants that ass. Mickey bends over a little bit and Ian licks his lips. He backs up and rubs his bare ass up and down Ian’s boxer-covered cock. He continues going up and down, rubbing his ass on Ian while gripping hard onto his thighs. He can feel Ian's wetness coming through his boxers onto Mickey's ass.

Mickey turns around and stands up. He walks between Ian’s legs and puts his mouth right next to his ear: “I know you wanna fuck me so bad right now and you can’t.” Then Mickey kisses Ian’s throat, down his chest (sucking on a nipple as he goes just for spite), licking his torso and then he drops to his knees. “Jesus Mick. Fuck”, Ian moans. Mickey smirks. 

He licks right above Ian’s boxers, right above his cock. He bites and nips that same area and then keeps licking. His hands are on Ian’s inner thighs. Ian grabs Mickey’s hair hard. “No no no. You want to touch me, you have to give up. You give up, you get my mouth anywhere you want, you get my ass anywhere you want. I can suck you, you can fuck me, you can grab me, anything you want. But nothing until you give in” Mickey reminds him. He goes back to licking right above Ian’s cock.

Ian can’t take it anymore. “Fuck! I am gonna fuck the shit out of you, Mick.” He grabs Mickey under his arms, pulls him up and shoves Mickey back into the wall. “Now get on your knees and do it right. Fuck this teasing shit and suck my cock.” Mickey drops to the ground with a contented smile on his lips. He reaches up and pulls Ian’s jeans and boxers down as Ian steps out of them. He takes Ian down as far as he can. Ian starts rocking his hips forward making his cock hit the back of Mickey’s throat. He grabs Mickey’s hair and holds his head in place. Mickey moans.

After fucking into his face for a bit, Ian pushes Mickey off his cock and says, “Get up and turn around.” Mickey turns around but still with that little smirk. His face is pushed against the wall. Ian rips Mickey’s boxers down and drops to his own knees now. Ian needs to remind Mickey who the fuck is the boss here. He starts to feast on Mickey’s ass, licking it and pushing his tongue inside. Mickey is a mess. The smirk is officially gone.

Ian shoves two fingers along with his tongue. He shoves them in hard enough to make his point to Mickey. Mickey groans and pushes back onto his fingers. “Fuck me Ian. Fuckin’ give it to me.” Ian says, “Stay the fuck here. Don’t fucking move.” He goes to the bedroom and grabs the lube. He coats his dick as he walks back to where Mickey is face against the wall, ass out, and hard as a mother fucker.

Ian pushes his cock into Mickey without warning. His pace is insane. So intense. So deep. They are fucking so hard and fast. Ian reaches around and grabs Mickey’s cock. “Fuck you little tease. Don’t fucking do that again” Ian says with each thrust. Ian starts pumping Mickey in time with the pounding. Ian bites Mickey’s neck. “I’m gonna cum, Ian. Fuck. Right there! FUUCKKK!" Mickey comes hard into Ian’s hand. Ian thrusts just a couple more times before cumming inside Mickey's perfect ass.

They stand there breathless for a minute. Then they stumble back to the couch and plop down. Once they catch their breath, Mickey turns to Ian: “Ian- you don’t have to quit. At least right away. I just want more for you. Maybe you could go to school for something while you dance. Then when you graduate you could quit dancing.”

Ian smiles. “I love you, Mick. You don’t have to worry about any of those old fucks. Or anyone at all for that matter. That said, I’ve been thinking that maybe I’d like to be an EMT. They’re really needed and they help people all the time. Plus, the pay is really good.”

Mickey smiles too, “Goin’ all official on me, huh? I’d like that. Maybe your good acts will balance out my bad acts." They laugh and Mickey leans in and kisses Ian. "I'll still be bad with you, Mick. Don't worry 'bout it."


End file.
